This invention relates generally to chairs and in particular to chairs that convert from a chair comprising a seat and back rest to a chair comprising a seat and knee rest and back again.
Conventional chairs utilizing a seat and back rest are well known as are conventional chairs in which the tilt of the seat and the tilt of the back rest can be adjusted by various means and mechanisms.
In these chairs, the adjustments are primarily for the purpose of increasing the comfort of the person sitting in the chair or adjusting the tilt of the seat and back rest to accommodate persons of different sizes.
Similarly, backless chairs utilizing a forward tilted seat and a knee rest are also well known.
However, chairs that convert from the conventional form of a seat, in which the back rest is located above the level of the seat, into a backless chair utilizing a tilted forward seat and knee rest located below the level of the seat are not well known and represents an improvement over both types of chair.